Beautiful Hangover
by Crimzy
Summary: After a night of fun and drinks, Ichigo and Rukia let loose... on each other.


**Beautiful Hangover**

**By**: Crim

**Disclaimer**: This is written for Rukia's Birthday Drabble Challenge at fuckyeahichiruki on Tumblr. The prompt was _sexual tension._ Please do not redistribute on any other site. There is strong sexual content so please read at your discretion. All characters belong to Tite Kubo.

…

"Kanpai!" The large party of young adults cheered in unison with their beer glasses in hand as they celebrated the momentous milestone of their new-found adulthood. The graduates of Karakura High School have reunited to take full advantage of the spirit of Coming of Age Day. Since they have all turned into lively, healthy 20 year old college students in the past year, what better place to celebrate than at a private party lounge. The large table was full of assorted liquor and dinner entrees. The overall mood was upbeat and energetic with Asano Keigo hogging the microphone for karaoke.

Those who were too shy to be in the singing spotlight clapped along and followed the beat with the tambourines. Among them were the infamous partners, Ichigo and Rukia. The female Shinigami of an other worldly origin was even more impressed by the festivities she had the pleasure of being a part of.

"Hey, Rukia-san. Isn't today your Birthday too?" Kojima Mizuiro delightfully said loud enough for everyone to hear amongst the commotion.

Rukia was surprised someone who wasn't particularly close to her actually remembered. She smiled happily and nodded. The easily excited Keigo jumped at the news. "EH? Not only is today Coming of Age Day, but it is also the beautiful Rukia-chan's Birthday? We have to drink to that! This calls for a birthday shot!" The party table's perimeter was lined with shot glasses for each guest and in a swift motion they all downed the bitter shot of alcohol with winced faces, especially Rukia.

Keigo wrapped his arm around the Birthday girl's shoulder. "How was it, Rukia-chan?" Still trying to make sense of what she drank, her face was blank. But the expression surprisingly changed. "Let's have another round!" Ichigo raised a brow at her, knowing how easily swayed she is by the Living World's lifestyle and traditions. Everyone else cheered excitedly with their arms up in the air.

"Kuchiki-san seems to be enjoying herself." Orihime said with a pleased smile. She had been making her way around the table chatting with each group within the party. She saved her nakama for last and sat in the empty seat next to Ichigo since Rukia was already up on the karaoke stage with Keigo.

Ichigo crossed his arms and gave Rukia a criticizing glance from the distance. "Yeah, she better not enjoy herself _too_ much." He feared having to deal with the consequences if Rukia got increasingly intoxicated.

"It's her Birthday. She should be allowed to have even more fun tonight!" Orihime's cheerful outlook on things made Ichigo consider Rukia's happiness and loosened up a little.

"Ne, Rukia-san. You better step it up otherwise, Orihime-san is gonna make a move on Ichigo." Mizuiro teasingly nudged Rukia as he saw the two chatting at the corner of the table.

Rukia did a double take out of confusion. "What are you implying?"

"Orihime, come take a girls' shot together with us!" Tatsuki signaled for her best friend to group up with the other girls from their old class. The obedient friend that she was, Orihime excused herself from Ichigo and joined the girls.

Keigo took the opportunity to get Ichigo alone. He sneakily popped out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around his best friend. "Ichigo! You sly dog. Here you are trying to hit it with Orihime while you have Rukia on the side. Ah, such a selfish guy." The over-imaginative class clown acted even more dramatic than usual in his drunken state.

Ichigo punched his annoying friend for making up stupid stories just like old times. "That's what you get for being stupid!"

Keigo wallowed in pain but quickly recovered, almost becoming too used to his friend's abuse. "Wait. You have your own place now. You mean to tell me you've still been living in the same room as Rukia for all these years and you _still_ have yet to make a move on her? Jeez, that must be some intense sexual tension you both built up. We're not getting any younger, Ichigo. Take a chance! It's what being an adult is all about!" Keigo's uplifting advise gave him nothing but a stronger punch that sent him flying into the wall.

Mizuiro still smiled at the boisterous exchange among his two friends and decided to lighten the mood by calling for another round of drinks for everyone. Ichigo was inexplicably affected by what Keigo said. He couldn't understand what was making him feel emotionally frustrated by it. To keep up with the energetic pace of the party, Ichigo drank more beer to distract his mind from thinking deeper into something seemingly insignificant.

The party continued without a hitch late into the night. Everyone enjoyed themselves in one way or another. Not one person went home without feeling at least some kind of effect from the massive amount of alcohol they consumed. Ichigo wound up having to carry Rukia on his back the entire way home. She continuously kept saying, "I'm not drunk! The alcohol just made me tired..." Ichigo was surprised he made it back to his apartment because he felt significantly buzzed as well.

"Oi. Rukia. You can get off now." Ichigo heard no reply. A vein appeared on his forehead when he realized she was knocked out. He basically let her go and she fell onto his bed. The forceful bounce did not even stir her. Ichigo was a little pissed that from the looks of it, he wasn't going to be sleeping in his bed tonight. Even so, there was something that made him unusually content about seeing her body lying across his bed.

Ichigo noticed his disorderly state and figured a hot shower will wash away the alcohol. Keigo's speech from the party kept replaying in his mind. He still couldn't understand why he felt a sense of truth from it yet still felt frustrated in a different way.

While he was scrubbing soap suds on his face, he barely noticed that someone else had made their way in the shower with him. Rukia wobbled under the showerhead in a weary daze. She was oblivious to the world around her and when Ichigo got the soap away from his eyes, he nearly jumped from seeing someone appear out of nowhere in his own intimate setting. Rukia stood completely naked right next to him. But he didn't yell or panic like the time he saw Yoruichi's bare human form. Rukia even stared back at Ichigo with nothing more but a languid expression and a red glow on her cheeks from intoxication.

They were both inebriated and were standing totally naked in the same hot shower. The libido of any normal human being could not resist this equation. The years of sexual tension between these two have built up to this moment. The exchanged glances they took replaced the need for words. The alcohol has aided in dissolving the walls of reason and left the couple with pure carnal instinct. Ichigo scanned Rukia from head to toe. Her shiny violet eyes looked vulnerable and needy. She had dripping water sliding down her soft porcelain skin. Ichigo's inhibitions were nonexistent at that moment when he put his hands on that body and pressed his lips onto hers. They can both taste the heavy liquor in their mouths, but it didn't stop their tongues from colliding.

"Ichigo... You're fuckin... drunk," Rukia slurred in between breaths.

"Shut the fuck up. You... are too. Don't tell me you don't fuckin... want this..." Ichigo's hand cupped and fondled Rukia's perky breasts, even paying attention to her supple pink nipples.

Rukia gave the proper moans, but refused to be submissive. She reached down and got a firm grip on Ichigo's throbbing cock. The water helped lubricate her jerking motions while she kept her eyes locked on Ichigo. "Don't fuckin tell me what I want."

Rukia's surprising maneuvering caused Ichigo to pant heavily to prevent himself from releasing a moan. While her hands were busy, Ichigo slid his tongue along the nape of Rukia's neck, sticking his two fingers in her mouth so she could lick them. He took those fingers and stuck it inside her, gently stroking the pearl of her inner sanctum.

"You're not the only fuckin one good with their hands, Rukia." This was a game of wits and who can one-up the other. Each slight movement caused the other to respond intensely. Their pruning bodies started soaking up too much water. Everything was happening like a dream. The alcohol made their actions sloppy and aggressive. Their bodies felt no sense of restraint. It all just flowed naturally.

Ichigo savored Rukia's lips as they both walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. They couldn't make it to the bedroom without keeping their lips off each other. Ichigo's strong arms slammed Rukia back against he wall, running his hands up and down her curvacious body. Rukia aggressively pushed him back into the opposite side of the hall with her tongue down his throat. Ichigo caressed her firm butt, groaning heavily from being impatient and craving more of her. Without much effort, Ichigo swooped Rukia's light body up by her thighs and hurriedly carried her back to his bedroom.

By Deja Vu, he dropped Rukia's naked body on his bed and placed himself on top of her. Starting from her neck, he moved his tongue down to her nipple while twisting the other nipple gently with his fingers. Rukia lifted her head with her chin up, releasing slight moans from the sensation. Ichigo's tongue moved lower, ultimately inserting it into her insanely wet vagina. He slurped up the juices coming out of her and stroked his tongue rapidly inside of her. It reached every inch of her crevice. Ichigo's right hand reached up to her breast and continued to caress it as he used the fingers of his left hand to stroke her clit while his tongue was sliding deep into her. Rukia began to break a sweat from Ichigo's synchronized motions. Her body was tingling and waiting for even _more_ was unbearable.

"Ah, Ichigo! Hurry... just put it in already..." Her voice was desperate yet still slightly disoriented.

"Tsk. Tsk." Ichigo got up and mounted Rukia and spread her legs wider. "So fucking..." He positioned his body perfectly over her and thrust himself inside her. "... Impatient!" Rukia happily moaned, at the same time creating an increasingly slippery haven for Ichigo's pounding cock to slide so easily in and out of.

He had another thing coming if he thought she was just going to lie on her back the whole time and just take it. She rolled Ichigo's tight muscular body off her and slithered down to the end of the bed. She used her tongue and lips to tease the head of Ichigo's cock. Her head bobbed in deeper as her mouth swallowed Ichigo's entirety. His length was just as she imagined it to be and more. While still inside her mouth, she used the tip of her tongue to contour the throbbing veins that kept him stiff. She moved her mouth lower, giving his balls some attention while jerking his cock with the the moisture left from her saliva. Ichigo had to scrunch the sheets of his bed in reaction to Rukia's overwhelming job. Rukia was pleasuring herself while she was down on Ichigo, unable to withhold the urge of wanting his delicious cock pounding into her again. Ichigo gathered the energy to sit up when Rukia stopped. She adjusted herself with her legs spread over his lap. She rubbed Ichigo's tip around the outside of her moist pussy just to hype him up for what's to come.

Rukia wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist in a sitting position, opening herself up for him to enter her. Her lightweight body allowed her to easily ride Ichigo at a fast pace. Their moans harmonized with increasing pleasure. Ichigo's masculine hands spanked her tight ass cheeks to motivate her.

Ichigo's voice whispered softly into Ruka's sensitive ear, "Slow it down. I don't want to cum just yet..." His mischievous tone tingled the pleasure senses of her body because it knew it was going to get more.

Ichigo knew that if he was in control, he would be able to perform longer just for her. He hoisted the petite sex kitten and made her bend down and lean against the edge of the bed. He thrust into her from behind, gripping onto her ass cheeks tightly. He pounded her at a steady pace just so she could enjoy the full throttle of his girth expanding within her.

"Oh... yeah. Ah, Ichigo... Yeah... fuck me... harder... harder..."

The better it felt, the more forceful he became. "Wrap your legs around me when I lift you up this time." He calmly whispered to his partner from behind her ear. Rukia wasn't sure what he was up to, but within seconds she was held up by her breasts, back slightly bending backwards, feet off the floor and Ichigo continued plowing her from behind. Rukia had no choice but to put her legs around his lower waist and even reached her arms behind her to hold onto the back of Ichigo's neck for support. Ichigo's muscular arms held Rukia's tiny frame up into this inverted floating position so easily, making it a perfect position that stimulated their impending climaxes.

"Yeah? You like my cock inside you... pounding harder... and harder...?"

"Ichi-Ichigo... I'm gonna..."

"No!" Ichigo swiftly turned Rukia over and pushed her back onto the bed. He hovered over her body and proceeded fucking her in the old fashioned missionary position. "I want to be able to see your face when we cum." Ichigo smirked with so much cockiness, similar to how he looks when he knows he's about to win a fight. When Ichigo is serious about something, he does not fail to deliver. His rhythm became more fierce. Rukia could feel Ichigo expanding within her, ready to explode. Both hearts were racing as they reached their limit. With one final thrust, Rukia felt Ichigo's warm liquid fill her at the same time she released her own juices.

Ichigo gasped for air then collapsed beside Rukia who was also heavily panting. Ichigo caressed Rukia's cheek, signaling her to move closer. "Happy fuckin Birthday, Rukia..."

The alcohol, hot shower, and intense sex mixed into a cocktail that required a massive amount of energy. The highly fatigued couple fell asleep peacefully, comfortably naked together in a tight embrace.

…

The sun's rays peeped through the window blinds and casted its glow onto Ichigo's sleeping face. The sunlight felt like it was burning Ichigo's currently sensitive eyelids which made his headache feel even worse. He could barely open his heavy eyelids, but when he did the first thing he saw was Rukia laying next to him. Rukia opened her weary eyes and saw Ichigo staring at her. Their plane of vision immediately pointed at each other's naked body.

"Rukia! Why are you- Why am _I-_ Did we- What the hell happened last night?" Ichigo was in a panic, feeling confused and very embarrassed.

Rukia remained surprisingly calm. "We both drank. A lot. And yes, you're not a virgin anymore." Ichigo couldn't believe she said it with such composure. "Ichigo. Admit it. You may have been drunk, but your judgment was not impaired. You knew what you were doing because you wanted it."

"Don't be so full of yourself."

"No, Ichigo. Stop trying to deny it. You were also fully aware of the sexual tension between us all these years. Don't you feel a sense of relief? It's only natural."

"Yeah, but I was afraid it would complicate our current relationship."

"Idiot. It's undeniable we share a very special bond. It's okay to express how we feel about each other in different ways. Last night was a result of our suppressed urges and feelings that were dying to be let out."

"So you're okay with what happened? Wait, you remember it all?"

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to get me wasted. Soul Society's liquor is a lot stronger than it is here. I figured it was a good opportunity to test whether or not you'd follow your instincts when you temporarily eliminate your personal barriers."

Ichigo was utterly stunned when he came to a conclusion. "You pretended to be drunk so you can take advantage of me?"

"That's a harsh way of saying it, Ichigo. Besides, you followed through on your end too. Don't deny that you didn't enjoy every second of it." She crossed her arms with a coy smile.

Ichigo sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his disheveled orange hair. He rubbed his temples in an attempt to alleviate his excruciating headache so he can come to terms with the situation. "Let's discuss this further after I get rid of this hangover." His face became red just like he did last night, except this time flushed from slight embarrassment.

"You know what cures a hangover? … A hot shower." Her eyes looked away as if trying to hide her insidious intentions.

Something about the way Rukia said that gave Ichigo a tingling sensation. Ichigo immediately saw flashbacks of how it started. The memories of the night were slowly becoming clearer. "It's kind of... coming back to me..."

"I see..." Rukia's tone sounded tantalizingly innocent. She kneeled in closer to level with Ichigo. With her hands leaning on his sculpted chest, she gently whispered directly into his ear, "Would you like me to show you how it all happened?"

End.

…

**Author's Notes**: This was supposed to be a Drabble or even a Ficlet, but it became a lot longer than I originally planned. Coming of Age Day in Japan is for those who have turned 20 over the past year and celebrates their entrance into adulthood. It is held on the second Monday of January. The legal age to drink is 20 in Japan so it was easier to make sure they were all capable of drinking together rather than waiting on one person's Birthday. It fit perfectly because 2013's Coming of Age Day also falls on Rukia's Birthday.

And yes, the Title is named after Big Bang's song. The lyrics fit with the story. XD


End file.
